


Homecoming

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Passionate Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex, Welcome Home Sex, soft!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You've been away from home for a long while, your job as the publicity ambassador for the Leville Branches taking you away from your boyfriend Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladio wants to show you just how much he's missed you, raw, powerful and uninhibited.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theimmortalbae.tumblr.com :)

With a soft smile, Gladio pulled you into his arms, still drenched in musky sweat from his evening work out.

“Babe, you’re home!” His voice came out as a surprised exclamation, and your lips stretched into a uncontrollable grin as your heart filled with warm happiness at his enthusiasm. 

You rested your head against his drenched chest, scrunching your nose slightly at the strong smell of his post-work out odour. It couldn’t be helped though; Gladio worked hard to maintain his fitness, and the sour scent of his sweat did very little to repel you from his long-absent embrace.

“I just got in half an hour ago,” you supplied. Pulling away, you gently pushed at his chest with the flat of your palms, guiding him in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m not going anywhere, so go grab a shower first, I’m going to go change into my pyjamas.”

Gladio nodded, biting his lip, looking akin to a giddy school boy— an image that contrasted starkly with his tough outer image.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. Don’t go anywhere, ‘kay? I’ll be right out.” 

You nodded at Gladio and waved him away with your hand, catching the pearly whites of his teeth as he couldn’t seem to wipe his grin off his lips at the sight of you. Your heart ached slightly at the sight; he really missed you while you were gone.

Sighing, you made your way towards your bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt, not really thinking much of your ensemble. It was a warm and humid evening, and you wanted to be comfortable as you spent time catching up on lost time with your boyfriend.

Barefoot, you padded out of your room and into the kitchen, intent on preparing some dinner for yourself and Gladio. Grilled chickatrice and fresh garden salad appealed to your tastes, so you set upon preparing the meal. You hummed idly as you cooked, the time passing by quickly as the lean meat cooked while you prepared the salad.

You barely set the meals onto two plates when you felt Gladio’s arms engulf you in an all encompassing bear hug from behind, his lips finding your earlobe like clock work. You giggled immediately at his ‘attack’ and let go of the plates you were yet to lift off the counter, bring your hands up to smack him playfully on his bulging forearms. 

“Come on, Gladdy! You know that tickles; I could have dropped our dinner.” You barely struggled as Gladio relinquished his hold on you, a hum of gratitude filling your ears as he stepped up beside you to look at the meal you prepared. Glancing at him, you noted that he only wore a pair of loose grey sleep pants, his magnificent ceremonial tattoo bared for you to see.

Gladio reached forward to grab the plates, and surprised you as he playfully jutted the side of his hip against yours before stepping back towards the dining table. 

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Let’s go eat, hm?” His voice was a soft rumble, emanating from deep within his chest, sending overwhelming flutters through your neglected body. You felt warm all over, but it wasn’t the primal warmth that had your insides burning with hot passion. No… it was a feeling that meant so much more than that.

“Y-yeah,” you replied, unable to stop yourself from stuttering. 

Gladio shot you a look as he settled down in the space opposite you, a bemused smile plastered on his lips. Since he laid eyes on you, it seemed that he couldn’t stop smiling.

There it was… that warm feeling again.

“You okay? You’re not thinking about going on another business trip again, are you? Not so soon, anyway?” 

He looked downcast suddenly, and you immediately straightened your posture and rapidly shook your head to disconfirm the notion “No, of course not silly! I’m back for a good month and a half dealing with the Board of Directors in Insomnia before I’m booked to ship out to the Accordo branch.” 

Gladio nodded, his shoulders relaxing as he picked up his utensils to begin his meal “Good. I really want to spend some time with you. I feel a little like we’re becoming strangers—.”

“I’m sorry,” you immediately apologised. “Ever since I became the Leville’s Publicity Manager, things have been crazy. I know I haven’t been able to spend much time with you Gladdy, and I’m really sorry. I just… I wish I could pack you in a bag and take you with me.” You sighed sadly.

Gladio met your sigh with a sigh of his own “One; that would be human trafficking and you would be thrown into a dungeon. And two; even if I wanted to, I couldn’t come with you. Not unless I hauled Noctis’ ass along with me.” Gladio snorted suddenly, clearly amused. “That’s one way to be your own cock block; be the Shield of the Lucian Prince.” 

You giggled and shook your head, noting the fondness with which Gladio teased Noctis’ authority over him. 

“There’s no prince here now, is there?” You suddenly asked, eyes wide in mock innocence as you stared at Gladio, waiting for an answer.

Gladio paused mid bite, his jaw hanging open as he processed the subtext behind your words. Your lips curled into a saucy smirk, and Gladio’s amber eyes lit up like holiday season just came early.

But then, he surprised you with his restraint as he zoned back in on his half-finished meal “Food first. I missed your home cooked stuff; Iggy’s cooking is fantastic and all, but Prompto’s right— there’s something different about a girl’s cooking.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you dug into your own meal, smile plastered on your face as you shared your first meal with Gladio in more than two months. Whilst a quiet affair, it was still lovely.

Meal soon finished, you and Gladio moved hurriedly to clean up. Gladio washed up while you dried the dishes and put them away, movements jerky and frantic as the two of you exchanged coy looks between each other. 

Gladio licked his lips and winked at you roguishly as he finished cleaning the sink, and you almost dropped the glass you were wiping up.

“H-hey! No fair,” you whined, placing the glass down securely before turning to Gladio. “What if I dropped that?”

Gladio’s gaze narrowed at you as he leaned in towards you, his rock solid body towering over you “Then I’d probably have to punish you for being so clumsy.”

“That’s too bad then. I guess I’ve been a good girl tonight, huh?” You sighed, a small smile possessing your lips as you blinked up at Gladio.

A short huff left his kissable lips as his gaze softened. Reaching his hand out, he gently caressed your cheek with all the care in the world “You’ve been the best girl, Y/N.”

Suddenly, he leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss that felt so good and right that your heart ached at his affection; so much that he stole your breath away.

“Gladiolus…” you whispered against his lips.

A soft groan emanated from Gladio’s throat as his hands encircled your waist, creeping under your shirt for skin-on-skin contact. His hands were warm from the water temperature he used to wash the dishes, and you giggled at the pleasant sensation.

“I love it when you use my full name. Hardly anyone ever does anymore,” Gladio commented, capturing your lips once more in a more possessive movement. One of his large hands settled on the small of your back to hold you flush up against him, the other creeping down and hooking under your tight cotton shorts to cup your ass in his palm.

You nibbled on Gladio’s bottom lip just before he pulled away with a long-suffering groan “No panties, huh? You want this as much as I do, don’t you?” 

You nodded immediately “Yes. My fingers don’t feel as good as you do.”

Gladio captured your lips in a fierce kiss, giving you all of himself as he lifted you up into his arms and gently set you atop the cleared kitchen counter. The bright down lights lit both you and Gladio, leaving nothing unseen as Gladio pulled your shorts down your legs.

He parted your legs as you held yourself up on your elbows, watching his every move like a hawk. Catching your gaze with lustfully darkened eyes, Gladio pressed his thumb to your clit and rubbed at it deliciously as your essence began to seep out of your pleasantly tingling core.

“You’re so wet. All for me?” Gladio asked, as if he couldn’t believe it.

You laughed and swatted his arm, knowing he was teasing you. He knew exactly what effect he had on you.

“Shut up and start doing all the sexy things please!”

Adoring smile adorning Gladio’s lips at your adorable order, he obligingly hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his pants and revealed to you his own commando preference. Cock hard and ready to go, you mentally noted that Gladio definitely wanted to be coupled with you just as much as you did.

Spreading your legs wide, you licked your lips in anticipation as Gladio positioned his cock at your entrance. A soft whimper left your parted mouth as your chest rose and fell with anticipation of what was to come shortly.

“You waited for me,” Gladio suddenly spoke. “You look tighter than ever.” Gladio’s eyes met your slightly bemused gaze.

“I… um, of course? I love you,” you said. 

Gladio pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance and you shuddered at the pressure as he slipped himself inside you with a groan “Shows just how much the glaives know… talking about how you probably had a side guy in Lestallum to fuck you,” Gladio’s voice teemed with emotion. “I just worry I don’t spend enough time with you, with my job and all, and—.”

“Shhh,” you whispered, sitting up to wrap your arms and legs around Gladio’s firm body, unable to stand not feeling his body against yours. “The time we, ah, do spend t-together, it’s the most precious time to me of all. Now, e-enough of that nonsense. Since wh-when did you listen to the g-glaives in the first place?” You managed to stutter out as Gladio pushed himself deeper and deeper inside your intimate space before he bottomed out.

A strained chuckle left Gladio’s mouth as his beading sweat trickled down his jawline, the tight squeeze of your pussy causing him ephemeral bliss and sinful agony all at the same time.

“You’re right, unnnh, fuck you feel so good. How do you want it, baby girl?” He asked you quietly, his grip tight around your thighs as held you intimately against him.

Your breath hitched at his hungry stare “As hard as you want to give it to me, daddy.”

And that was it.

He lost control.

He drew his hips back and slammed then back against your own, drawing a keening cry from you; his pace unrelenting as he encouraged you to buck forward against his thrusts, driving you made with rocking of his hips.

You missed this, on those lonely nights, when all you had was your fingers and the distant memory of Gladio’s body over-powering your own in a sensual power play. His gentle touches had you aching for more, his warm furnace like body melting you into a puddle of goo as he rendered you mindless with his skilful fucking.

Gasps and moans poured out of your parted lips, the room around you knowing no quiet as your breasts jiggled under your t-shirt with the force of Gladio’s thrusts.

“Gladiolus… don’t stop!” you moaned, fire burning in the pit of your stomach as the delicious pressure of release began to build deep within. 

He didn’t relent, fucking you harder as he pressed you up against the cool surface of the fridge, driving you up the surface as he chased for a simultaneous release with you. He held you up with a single arm, his now free hand slipping between your bodies to rub tantalising circles around your engorged bundle of nerves. 

A sharp cry left you moments later, pussy clenching desperately around Gladio’s spurting cock; his loud cry of satisfaction muffled by the way he buried his face against the crook of your neck. The high lasted for a few long, blissful moments before Gladio pulled you off the fridge and off his cock. 

Your legs felt like jelly, and you let Gladio lead you to the bathroom to clean up. His cum began to trickle down your thigh, and you caught yourself smiling in a dazed state of mind.

Catching your goofy, post-coitus look, Gladio couldn’t help but pull you against him affectionately as he waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature in the shower. 

“What’s that look for?” He asked.

You shut your eyes in bliss and shook your head as you allowed Gladio to carry you under the pleasant spray of warm water “Nothing. I’m just happy I’m home. I missed you.”

Gladio pressed his lips against your forehead, all traces of the hungry beast who fucked you against the fridge suddenly replaced with your dorky, soft as cotton candy muscle man “I missed you too. More than I can ever express.”


End file.
